lly_yugioh_zelda_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Megra Yuna Atenda (LLY)
"Yeah, probably, with some medication my mom can't afford." ~Megra ye a i Know Icarly reference right there XD Background she one of my yugioh characters that is now apart of the comic her name is Megra Yuna Atenda or Atenda Rukgi her fans called her " Wiley Naomie" as a reference to Wile E coyote. yugioh timeline Megra is an ancient Egyptian Werewolf Queen who survive over 5000 year but she still looks like she might be Atem look like age but She has Multiple professions for her various personas over the years that is has to do with her favor color. & she the owner of "The old werewolf " an gothicpunk/Xgame shop in Domino city & Detroit(later in the series) ( and a gaiaonline user shop (gaiaonline only)). What she was reference from? in the 1st place. she was from me in realife but she was change ather one year. but she was made due to Atem, Seto & Joey Atem 's exact features Megra has the Eyes shape but her eye color is light brown. she has the same skin color like Atem.& her Height & Weight are the same like him. Joey's Personality This though occasionally portrayed as comic relief , seen to be crazy at time like Joey. Seto's Skill for running a company or busines. when runing a company or a business, megra is the wolf for the job she own 2 shops both citys in the LLY Series. Overall Megra is portrayed as a gothic, tomboyish, sarcastic, aggressive, and sometimes- an idoit , who has no respect for the Badguys or her arch-rivals (except anyone she cares about). It is possible that her tomboy demeanor is just a wall so people can't get close to her and then hurt her. Consequently, she frequently gets into trouble at times . But she is also a beautiful, person who deeply cares for her friends. Megra loves of thing she love to do Megra also love pulling of pranks especially on Kaiba she offens watch the show call Jackass on tv at time for new ideas .she also loves to Skateboard she is the best skateboarder in Domino city & Detroit. meaning she know tony hawk & bam margera. & she also loves atem. & she loves playing duel monsters . She sometimes win at bets when they trying to prove her wrong & the loser pay thier end of the deal like weard stuff that noone understands why. its just to show you that megras very very tricky , when people you have been wraned . LLY more info later. her Voice will be portrayed by Jennette McCurdy nothing has chane about her (before the change of LLY 2k12 or 2k13) just plan out nothing. Trivia #Megra might been a cusion of Yami , yugi, Seto & joey & not even know it # she also could be yami's other Dimension counter part it may be rare that a male can have a female counterpart Category:LLY chatcers Category:Werewolf Category:Royalty Category:Look alikes